


Stargazing

by Veesjan



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veesjan/pseuds/Veesjan
Summary: Prowl and Bumblebee spend a quiet night enjoying each other's company.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Prowl (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a drawing I did! Can be found [here](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e83eaaa5634db1c0b47a312999826619/6ccf52a52096148d-9a/s2048x3072/422c4903fae3a3b7466c73574b4122c9e76529c7.png)

As the cool night air swept over the hilltop, the hill's two occupants didn't seem to even notice its chill.

Prowl was altogether too enrapt by the night sky, the shimmering lights dotting the inky blackness that seemed to stretch on forever. He himself probably knew better than most of this planet's residents how true that was, and really, this sight should have been less than mundane to him. He'd seen the stars plenty of times, after all.

However, in a time like this, where relative peace had settled over the lives of him and his crew, it was easy to recall the majesty of the cosmos above. Particularly when the planet's location presented the Cybertronian with an entirely unfamiliar tapestry to the one above Iacon.

The windchill barely registered in any regard other than auditory. The main tactile sensation he could feel was his companion’s head and torso settled warmly in Prowl's lap.

They had had to drive several miles out of the city to get away from all the light pollution, but the result was well worth it. Their comms were still just within range in case the team needed them. They were otherwise entirely alone. And the cloudless, quiet night made for the perfect setting for a personal excursion.

This had, after all, been Bumblebee's idea. As uncharacteristic as it had seemed, the young 'bot was beginning to appreciate Prowl's view on such simple pleasures. Though it was still something that mainly captured Prowl's interest, Bumblebee certainly wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend some quality alone time with his partner. Prowl undoubtedly felt the same.

With his optics so fixated toward the sky, however, he would never notice that Bumblebee had chosen instead to gaze at him.

Prowl was quite the sight to see. Easy on the eyes. Something to be beheld with reverence and awe.

Simply put, Prowl was pretty. Especially with the faint glow of the moon bathing him in an almost supernatural blue-hued luster, perfectly complementing the glow of his visor.

At the moment, Bumblebee wanted nothing more than to drink in this sight for the rest of time, and though he knew it would soon fall in with the cacophony of their lives, he swore to himself that he’d never forget the sight of Prowl, completely relaxed and enrapt by the sight of the stars above.

Bumblebee allowed himself a moment of smug pride for thinking up the idea, and smiled just a mite wider for it.

He then let out a soft sigh, let his optics slide closed for a moment, and promptly fell asleep.

Prowl, so caught up in internally mapping out patterns and constellations in the stars above, didn't notice Bumblebee had fallen unconscious until he heard the signature soft venting of a 'bot entering deep stasis mode. With a near-silent chuckle, he lifted a servo from the grass and rested it gently on his partner's helm, thumb idly smoothing against the metal faceplate.

The minibot could be pretty cute himself when he wasn't pinging off every wall. He had calmed down a fair amount since they had met, oh, how many stellar cycles ago? However, there was still a certain energy he possessed, beneath his snark and ego, that Prowl admired.

He had initially planned to stay out until Bumblebee wanted to go home, but evidently he'd underestimated the mech's own enjoyment of their excursion. Or, potentially, boredom, but Bumblebee tended to handle understimulation… loudly, so he wasn't too terribly concerned.

Prowl looked up, taking in his surroundings. They'd gone a fair distance offroad in order to find this secluded spot, and though the hillside itself presented little shelter, there was a line of trees stretching across the hill's highest point.

They would probably both be a bit tired in the morning, but Prowl didn’t want to interrupt Bumblebee’s stasis, and it'd give him a chance to continue stargazing.

Moving carefully, so as to not disturb the minibot, Prowl slipped out from under him and scooped him up, smiling as Bumblebee’s head rested gently against his chest. 

At the apex of his climb, Prowl set Bumblebee down at the base of a large tree- sheltered, but still providing a mostly-unobstructed view of the sky. Crosslegged, Prowl sat beside him, shifting Bumblebee so that he could lean into his side if he ever felt the desire. When he was satisfied with their positioning (whether or not Bumblebee was actually _comfortable_ would become known once he woke up), Prowl turned his visor up toward the stars once more, continuing to map out their positions in his mind.

He didn’t even need to look down to seek out Bumblebee’s hand with his own and give it a loving squeeze.


End file.
